A large variety of turnbuckles used in both the industrial sector and the agri-food sector are known today and their function lies in being used (as indicated by its name) for tensioning cables, wires, or other filiform elements.
Spanish utility model ES 1052858 provides an example of this turnbuckle, describing a terminal-type turnbuckle for filiform elements in general, intended for being used for fixing and tensioning filiform elements, wires, or cables located between two rigid elements, such as posts, fences, etc., preventing the wires or the like from twisting, clustering together, or being bent by any means, where the turnbuckle is characterized by being formed from a one-piece body inside which there is incorporated a cover in which there is housed, supported on its inclined bed, a gear wheel on which a spring is supported forcing it to be in contact with the filiform element or wire, the invention incorporating sunken or hollowed-out areas for reducing the weight of the part as a whole, and the cable, filiform element, or wire passing in a longitudinal direction through the inside of the resulting channel.
Similarly, it is known that in the processes of manufacturing posts or other metal elements which have openings for the passage of filiform elements, sharp edges which may cause the filiform elements to break due to contact and continuous friction between them are generated at the borders of said openings. The breaking of the filiform element means a loss of cable, and therefore the replacement thereof, which will generate an economic cost associated with both the material aspect (a new filiform element) and the human aspect (operator performing the installation).